<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arms Tonight Mini Stories by Quinny_555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760271">Arms Tonight Mini Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555'>Quinny_555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arms Tonight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur and Merlin are just so cute, BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, Serial Killers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots set in my Arms Tonight universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arms Tonight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which Morgana Despises Serial Killers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was inspired by Lotta True Crime by Penelope Scott.<br/>It actually makes me kinda upset when people romanticize irl serial killers. Like, Morgana is a fictional character that I think is fun to write even if she kills people, but Ted Bundy was an actual person who killed actual, innocent people. The semi-recent obsession over him and men like him make me mad. So this is a self-indulgent one-shot to help me settle my ruffled feathers. Anyway, thank you for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy stumbled slightly as the cool night air hit her face. She sighed contentedly, leaning back against the brick wall. Crickets chirped nearby and she thought of her home. The crickets would always chirp at night. She once thought it was annoying. Now, though, she didn't mind as much. </p><p>The neon sign above her head buzzed softly. The pink light reflected on her dark phone screen. She tapped the power button and squinted. She quickly turned the brightness down to an acceptable level. </p><p>She was only buzzed, but she knew better than to try and drive herself home. She would just have to come back in the morning to retrieve her car. A sigh pushed past her lips as she called a car. Letting Anne bring her here and then ditch her was the worst mistake she had made all week. </p><p>When the cab finally arrived she was debating just taking off the stupid heels. She thought that getting glass in her feet would be better at this rate. </p><p>“Excuse me,” she heard a woman say from behind her. She turned, coming face to face with a pale, dark-haired woman. She was tall, even more so because of the combat boots she wore. She also happened to be beautiful and, from the look of it, quite a ways past tipsy. She swayed slightly on her feet. “Would you mind sharing the cab?” </p><p>They both looked around at that. The parking lot was almost entirely empty. The woman continued to babble. “I’m sorry, it’s just there aren't many around now and, well,” she looked slightly embarrassed. “I don't want to take one on my own. There have been those attacks-” </p><p>“Hey, I get it,” Amy said, offering a smile. “What’s your name?” The other woman’s smile was radiant and tinged with relief. </p><p>“Morgana,” she said, stumbling a step. Amy secured her with an arm around her waist. </p><p>“Woah, careful. I’m Amy.” Morgana laughed, ducking her head. </p><p>“Sorry,” she slurred slightly. Amy opened the door and let Morgana slide in first. “I guess that I’ve had more than I thought.” </p><p>The driver pulled his cap further down over his face. He leaned over the steering wheel and glanced around surreptitiously. Amy thought he looked shifty. She refrained from saying anything, remembering that Morgana had mentioned that she was nervous. She didn't want to scare her. </p><p>“Where to?” he grunted. Amy rattled off her address, as did Morgana. </p><p>The driver did not turn on the radio and no one spoke. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. Morgana was a comforting weight at her side and she found herself glad that she had asked to tag along. </p><p>Amy narrowed her eyes when he took a wrong turn. She waited to see if he would correct his mistake. Instead, he took another, directing them in the opposite direction of their destination. She glanced at Morgana, only to find her dozing lightly. </p><p>“You took a wrong turn,” Amy said, breaking the tense silence. The driver ignored her. “Hey. I said you missed the turn.” </p><p>“Quiet,” the diver muttered. Amy swallowed, reaching out to pull on the door handle. It was locked. </p><p>“Where are you taking us?” she demanded, her voice cracking slightly. </p><p>“I said shut up,” he snapped. Amy fought down the rising hysteria, trying to think this through. Morgana sat in the seat behind his, still sleeping. Amy leaned forward and stifled a gasp. </p><p>He was holding a gun in his lap. She leaned back, pretending that she hadn't seen it. <em> Oh shit, oh shit</em>. </p><p>It was just like the recent killings. Morgana had been right to be nervous. Her caution was going to be the reason she got killed. <em> Oh god, oh god, he’s going to kill us. </em> </p><p>The car lurched and Morgana fell forward against her seatbelt, her head on the back of his seat. Amy thought that she should wake her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. There wasn't much they could do now, and waking her would only cause her to panic. </p><p>Morgana lifted her head slightly. Amy couldn't help but be relieved that the other woman was awake. She slowly turned her head in Amy’s direction. Amy frowned. Unlike when they got into the car, Morgana didn't look drunk. At <em>all. </em> </p><p>The dark-haired woman deliberately put a finger to her lips. Be quiet? It’s not like she had much to say in front of their kidnapper. Morgana shifted. </p><p>Before Amy could blink, Morgana had pulled a blade from somewhere and was holding it to their kidnapper’s throat. The car swerved. </p><p>“Go for the gun and I’ll slit your throat right now.” Amy stifled a gasp. <em> What the fuck? </em> </p><p>“What-” </p><p>“Pull over,” Morgana growled. The man hesitated. “What, don't you want a fighting chance? That’s your whole thing, right?” </p><p>“Fine,” he managed after a pause. The car swerved and came to a stop. Amy watched, wide-eyed, as Morgana held out her hand. </p><p>“Give me the gun.” Once again, he hesitated. Morgana pressed the knife more firmly into his throat and he reluctantly did as he was bid. As soon as he did she pulled the knife away. “Get out of the car.” </p><p>The front door opened and the man stumbled out. Morgana followed closely after him. Before she got out of the car, she turned to Amy. </p><p>“I’m sorry you had to be involved in this,” she said sincerely. “You might want to stay in the car.” Amy couldn't find any words to reply. She opted to nod instead. Morgana offered a smile and shut the door. </p><p>Amy watched out the windshield as Morgana tucked the gun into her waistband. <em> What is she doing? </em> She still held the knife, the metal reflecting the yellow light of the car headlights. They were talking to each other. </p><p>Amy quietly opened the car door, slipping out into the cool night air. Her boots crunched nearly inaudible on the gravel. They were far out of the city. The only light came from the car itself. </p><p>“I know what you are,” Morgana was saying. Amy knelt behind the car, watching over the dusty metal. “I've been tracking you for months. Nice change of pace, don't you think?” </p><p>“Who are you? Police?” Morgana laughed at that, loud and full chested. Her shoulders shook with it. </p><p>“No, I’m not with the police. I see where you were going with that.” She tossed him a lopsided grin that didn't reach her eyes. “If I’m with the police, the worst I can do is arrest you, maybe rough you up a bit.” </p><p>“If you're not with the police,” he ground out. “Then who are you?” </p><p>“I’m someone with a vested interest in seeing you dead.” Amy sucked in a breath. She stifled it with her hand. “I’m not exactly a saint, but people like you? Serial killers? I <em> detest </em>serial killers.” </p><p>“Then why not turn me in? You don't want my blood on your hands,” he said shakily. She snorted. </p><p>“I have a warped sense of justice. Besides, yours won't be the first and it won't be the last.” </p><p>“Then how are you any different than me?” Morgana took a step toward him. He took a step back. </p><p>“Because while you claim to give your victims a fighting chance,” she pulled another knife out of her jacket. “I actually do.” She tossed it on the ground at his feet. He scrambled to pick it up. Amy wondered what the hell Morgana was doing. Was he trying to get them killed? </p><p>“You're as stupid as you look,” he said nastily. He lunged for her. She sidestepped him easily. He blinked as though he was surprised. </p><p>“I’m not, actually. I’m going to kill you whether you have a knife or not.” She ducked out of another attack and kicked him in the back. He gasped and went down hard. Morgana was on him in a second, kicking the knife from his loose grip. “You think hunting women for sport is fun. How does it feel to be on the receiving end?” </p><p>“Wait, wait-” he scrambled backward. Morgana spoke over him. </p><p>“See, the thing about you people is that you are winning a game against people who don't even know they are playing. You think it makes you special- <em> powerful. </em> But any of those girls could have killed you-” she laughed harshly. “I mean, they had every right to.” </p><p>“Please, please, don't-” he cut himself off with a quiet gasp. Amy forced herself to look away as Morgana drove the knife into him. She heard boots crunch on gravel and cringed. She was fairly sure that she wasn't next. Not sure enough. </p><p>“I’m sorry you saw that.” The car rocked slightly. Amy looked up slowly with a hard swallow. Morgana sat up on the hood of the car, reclining against the windshield. She stared up at the sky. </p><p>“It’s-” </p><p>“Please don't say it's okay,” Morgana whispered. “I know it’s not. You're probably pretty afraid of me right now.” She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. The tiny flame from her lighter cast an orange glow on her pale skin. </p><p>“I appreciate what you…” she trailed off. Slowly, she stood. She leaned a hip against her side of the hood. </p><p>“D’you want one?” Morgana offered, holding out the pack. Amy began to shake her head, but reconsidered. She took one with a quiet huff. “I know. I promised my girlfriend that I’d quit, but.” she cast a glare in the direction of the man she had just killed. She settled further on the hood. “I think I deserve one.” </p><p>“Girlfriend, huh?” Amy muttered. Morgana nodded. “Does she know about-” she gestured vaguely. Morgana snorted, her eyes crinkling at the corners. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, she does.” They were both silent for a long time. Eventually, Amy cleared her throat. </p><p>“So what now?” Morgana tossed what was left of her cigarette to the ground. She swung her legs over the edge of the hood and stomped on it. </p><p>“Call the police. Tell them what you see fit to,” she said with a wink. “I trust you. Just don't get into trouble.” </p><p>“Wha-” Morgana began to walk down the dark, desolate road. “Wait! Where are you going?” </p><p>“The police and I aren't exactly on the best terms,” Morgana called over her shoulder. </p><p>Amy could understand why. The cops were not fond of vigilantes. She was sure that’s what Morgana was, at any rate. </p><p>“Morgana!” She waited until Morgana turned to face her. “Thank you.” Morgana flashed a charming smile. </p><p>“Don't mention it.” </p><p>“I won't,” Amy muttered to Morgana’s retreating back. If her explanations and descriptions were vague when the police questioned her about what happened, well… </p><p>“I’m sorry, officer, it just happened so fast.” </p><p>It wasn't her fault she couldn't remember a thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What is Killgarrah, if not Gordon Ramsay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arthur looked up when the elevator opened. He smiled as Merlin wandered out, distracted by his cellphone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, love,” he said. Merlin jumped slightly, his eyes darting to where Arthur sat on the couch. His face turned a shade of pink that Arthur was quite partial to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn't realize you were there,” Merlin said by way of greeting. Arthur shot him a look that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘obviously’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and patted the cushion beside him. Merlin put his phone into his pocket as he approached. Once the younger man was in grabbing range, Arthur’s hand shot out and yanked him down. Merlin tumbled with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘oof’</span>
  </em>
  <span> into Arthur’s lap. Merlin huffed but didn't move from where he now sat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, go back to your distraction,” Arthur said dramatically. “I don't need your attention or anything.” Merlin laughed and shook his head, letting it fall to rest on Arthur’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a child,” he accused fondly. Arthur flashed a charming smile and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s slender frame. They settled in, both of them watching Gordon Ramsay yell at incompetent chefs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you imagine training for a job your whole life, only to have this guy show up and yell at you for doing it wrong?” Arthur muttered. Merlin snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can, actually,” he quipped. Arthur frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“When</span>
  </em>
  <span> the hell did that happen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His name was Killgarah, and he was an asshole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Odd name,” Arthur hedged. Merlin shrugged, fidgeting with one of the buttons keeping Arthur’s shirt closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Odd guy, though I’m not sure if that's what I should call him,” he looked up at Arthur. “He was one of those… interesting people I met while dream walking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Merlin thought about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wasn't human,” he eventually said. “I’m pretty sure that he was a dragon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A… dragon?” That wasn't what he had been expecting. Merlin snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and he was very vocal about his displeasure towards what I've been doing with my life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he know you?” Arthur asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only through the prophecy,” Merlin muttered. “Apparently I’m doing it wrong.” Arthur kissed the top of his head and continued trailing soothing fingers down his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think you're doing great,” he commented. Merlin smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn't like what you were doing either,” he pointed out. Arthur shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I care what a dragon thinks of me?” Merlin blinked. That thought didn't seem to occur to him before. To Arthur, it seemed obvious; he had no reason to listen to that dragon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I… I guess you have a point.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Arthur said confidently. “I’m practically a genius.” Merlin snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prat.” He shifted and unbuttoned the top of Arthur’s shirt. “How did your meeting with Annis go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than expected,” Arthur said distractedly as Merlin continued to unbutton his shirt. Soft lips pressed to his collarbone, thoroughly distracting him. “I…” Merlin grinned wickedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She agreed to,” he cut himself off with a quiet groan when Merlin nipped at his neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Merlin.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, all wide-eyed innocence. Arthur tried to suppress a smile and failed utterly. He found that he didn't mind, especially when that smile earned him another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the backs of Merlin’s thighs from where he was straddling him and stood. Merlin yelped out a curse and grappled for purchase on Arthur’s broad shoulders to avoid being dropped. He wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me some warning first,” he managed indignantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't pretend, you love being manhandled,” Arthur accused with a sly grin. Merlin snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe I do,” he replied lowly. Arthur felt himself start to flush, his neck turning warm. He started walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bedroom,” he said when Merlin squawked at the abrupt movement. The kisses on his neck did not help him cool down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan to me.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello all! I didn't even add this installation to the series before now because I have DBD (Dumb Bitch Disease).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>